Unfortunate Events
by xxJcc161xx
Summary: During an invasion of Akuma, a young girl named Tamera is found by Lavi. This girl is to become an exorcist, but not just any exorcist; she's an exorcist that had been forced to swallow her innocence. After she accepts being one, everything is fine until The Earl makes his appearance and Tamera falls in love with the one person who can break her heart the most. Lavixoc.
1. Chapter 1

Exorcists are those who dedicate their lives in order to rid the world of Akuma, they use weapons called Innocence and only those chosen by it can become one. One religious order in particular 'The Black Order' are very close comrades and would sacrifice anything for one another, they are family_._

"Lenalee gather your usual group, I have a job for you to check out." The tall blue haired man said to his little sister. "Brother, what's going on?" She asked with concern.

"Not far from here we have heard word of a Akuma attack on a whole city not far from here, possibly The Millennium Earl could appear. You must all go and help the citizens and kill the Akuma." He replied. Usually Lenalee's brother wasn't ever this serious; things had to be pretty bad for this guy to frown this way with the exception of any guy having any interest to his sister. "Could it be innocence?" Lenalee said thinking aloud. "I wouldn't be surprised." He said sighing.

"Allen!" Lenalee called down the familiar halls of the institute. Lenalee counted on her hand on places where he could be; asleep, training… Eating. "He'll be eating, I bet." Lenalee mumbled walking towards the cafeteria. Of course she's right, well half right. Instead he was having a usual argument with his rivalled friend Kanda Yuu. "Beansprout!" Kanda yelled.

"Your brain is so damn slow. I told you many of times, my name is Allen!" The white haired boy retorted. They both stood scowling at each other from across the room. Lenalee sweat dropped, their fighting got real old.

She scanned the room, everyone stood away from the commotion with nervous expressions because of the thick air that circled the boys.

Lenalee finally found Lavi who is bravely trying to stop their fighting.

"Everyone, shut up!" Lenalee yelled but it was pointless, none of them heard her.

She reached Lavi, he stood with wide eyes full of fear. "Oi" He said.

"Shut it." They said in unison.

"We have an important job to do, so shut it. Both of you!" Lenalee yelled out annoyance. The boys all flinched; surprised by her sudden outburst. She'd become violent towards her friends when she lost the ability to use the innocence in her legs, now that she could use it again she hadn't gone completely back to normal, she still clearly shown people when she was annoyed.

"Now everyone where is Krory and Miranda?" Lenalee said in her usual calm tone.

"In the training room, you just missed them." Lavi said.

"Well let's get them. We have some Okuma to exorcize."

"But do I need to come?" Kanda asked annoyed. Lenalee frowned I response.

"Yeah alright." He muttered giving in.

"Wow, Kumoui was actually _very _serious… Must be important." Lavi said walking towards the training rooms. "Yeah… Innocence must be in the town…" Allen replied next to him.

"I thought the same thing." Lenalee added. Kanda stayed quiet thinking about what it could be.

They spotted both of whom they were looking for watching as other exorcists trained. "Krory, Miranda!" Allen yelled out. They gave us a questioning look before glancing at one another then walking towards us. "Allen what's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"We have a very serious problem occurring not far from the institute, we must get there before Akuma wipe out the whole town."

Tamera Yuki; a girl with a short and slender appearance and chocolate brown hair that almost reached her waist is walking from her afternoon job she volunteered to work at; the job is serving people in a local restaurant which she does every afternoon on weekdays.

It's late and the wind blew cold air through her thick waves of hair. Winter had just ended so the wind still felt frigid, unfortunately the uniform is a short black skirt and white shirt with stockings with thin material, so she felt very cold at the moment. Tamera could smell the scent of rain; she knew it was going to down pour. She needed to get home and quick, being sick was not on her agenda anytime soon.

She began to walk faster but she stopped suddenly when she could hear the cry of a child. Being too nice for her own good she turned to follow the sound. This wasn't the first time she'd done this, anytime she'd something in pain she feels as if it's up to her to fix it. Her friends need to pull her away from any pet refugee because she'd take all of the animals if she could.

Every step took her closer to the sound of the helpless child. She found it down an ally way, all alone sulking. It's a little boy with black hair and pale skin. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt and red pants. He looked the age of around eight. "Miss?" He asked as she approached.

"What's wrong little boy?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

The boy walked closer and grinned, a grin that wasn't cute more rather evil and blood curdling. A strange white light appeared over him and the next minute he was no longer a little boy, now he's a large, ugly and frighting creature. He held onto Tamera's arm with a strong and firm grip. She yelped in response and tried her best to pull away but the more she struggled the grip would tighten. "Let me go, creep!" She yelled. The Akuma just ignored her as it watched down the alley way waiting for something; _more Akuma._


	2. Chapter 2

She was dragged along by the collar of her shirt; her face is streaked with tears from fearing for her life and she'd yell out, but no one responded. The Akuma lifted her as he rose to the sky, Tamera screamed and clenched her eye lids shut as she has a fear of heights or more so falling. "I have the girl!" it yelled out. Its voice she could understand but it sounded like an echoed squeak.

"Nice job now set her down again… We have work to do." Tamera could a voice; another Akuma except this one seemed different than the one holding onto her. She wasn't going to open her eyes either.

The new Akuma wasn't just any Akuma he is 'The Earl' and he has many horrible and confusing plans for this unfortunate girl Tamera.

The Akuma brought Tamera halfway down then let go of her shirt, she was falling at a fast speed and at a short distance. Tamera lifter one eye and noticed the ground being closer than expect. She screamed as she fell. With nothing to do about helping herself she let herself fall, holding her head up with her arms in hopes of not giving herself brain damage. The girl landed on her back, the fall wasn't big enough to break anything but it sure hurt; a nasty bruise would develop on her back in no time.

The exorcist friends sat anxiously on the train waiting for the next stop. Allen was eating once more, Kanda sat patiently on the end with Lavi next to him and Lenalee sat opposite Kanda and watched the scenery outside the train.

"Geez how much longer? my leg's feel cramped." Lavi said sighing and leaning his head back up against the seat.

"I don't know, But I want to get there as soon as possible. I want to keep these people out of harm's way." Lenalee replied still looking outside.

"Lenalee don't worry it's us, I mean saving people is what we do. We usually have no problem with it." Lavi smiled in hoping to comfort his friend.

"Y-yeah I hope so."

Timcampy rose from Allen's should and sat on Lenalee's lap finding her more comfortable than Allen constantly moving from stuffing his face with food. Lenalee placed her hand on Timcampy giving it a light pat.

The train stopped to a halt, it was time to rush to from the station to the city. "Everyone this way!" The voice belonged to Lavi. Lenalee almost had to pick her jaw from the ground as she approached her friends; Lavi had stolen a carriage. "W-what?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He replied.

"Lenalee, hurry!" Allen called out within the cabin part of the carriage.

She rushed inside to where her friends sat, shutting the door behind her.

They arrived and it was bad, real bad. Everywhere was on fire, they could smell the thick smoke and see the Akuma running rampant. "Everyone split up, Miranda stick with Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and I will go different ways through the streets. Kill as many Akuma and save as many people as you can!" Allen ordered. "We know, geez Allen!" Lavi retorted and that effectively annoyed Allen.

Lavi went right, Allen went straight and Lenalee went Left, leaving Kanda and Miranda to fend off the Akuma that was running around just in front of them.

Tamera winced in pain, she could smell smoke and she prayed her family would be alright. Now in front of her stood a large round creature with big teeth and wearing a funny hat; The Millennium Earl. "Ah hello there young girl, Tamera is it?" Tamera stayed silent after his question. "Shy, are we?"

"What do you want?"

"To give you something."

"What!"

"Have a look." He dug into the pocket of his pants and found a glowing object; he moved closer to give her a better look. The object he is holding is a container holding liquefied innocence and he wanted to use it on Tamera.

He opened the container; the Earl gripped Tamera by the top of her hair and pulled back vigorously forcing her head to tilt backwards. Without warning he smothered the liquid inside her mouth. She squirmed but it was no use. Tamera couldn't explain the taste, something between horrible and painful. When he was done she bit his finger as hard as she could, he flinched and threw his hand back while hissing. She hoped he hadn't touched anything bad… Or hurt her more for that.

He watched her and she didn't understand what was going on. She was going to ask but before she would even open her mouth she felt her hands burn in a bright light. She literally thought she was on fire. Her heart squeezed and she felt dizzy. The world around her slowed to a stop as she lies in a pool of blood from her hands thinking Am I really going to die? The Millennium Earl walked away.

Lavi hadn't found any humans yet, only over confident level 2 Akuma. He managed to take down all in his way. He turned a corner and noticed blood. He looked slightly down and could see a girl with glowing blood red hands and she looked dead.


	3. Chapter 3

The brown locks of the girl's hair that before Lavi was sprawled around her limp body, her clothes torn and revealing. Her hands were still glowing but they were forming a shape now. He wondered what was glowing, and it came to a surprise when he realised what was emanating off her. He kneeled down in front of her and checked her pulse on her neck. He could feel her heart beat, it was faint but it was still pumping, meaning she is alive. Lavi sighed with relief. He watched as the familiar light of innocence keep enveloping her arms. It started as string spiralling across her wrist and entwined with her fingers, then it finished off as a thin red chain that looked like a bracelet that connected to a ring that sat on her middle finger. Her breathing started again but much heavier and the blood disappeared to form her weapon, but she didn't look very good. Lavi saw her finger twitch and she raised her head slightly too look at him. She has a flushed face from a fever, her blue eyes dulled to a greyish colour and her skin smeared with dirt, pale and bruised. "What's wrong with me?" Her voice small and weak.

"Nothing's _wrong _with you." Lavi spoke unsurely, he didn't know what to tell this poor girl.

"But my hands… They hurt." She hadn't even noticed the chains yet.

"That's expected." Lavi mumbled. He felt sorry for her; she looks so small, innocent and fragile.

"B-but-" She was cut off by a fit of coughing.

"I… Can help you, if you let me."

"Are you with _them_?"

"Them?"

"Those creatures"

"The Akuma, heck no. I'm here to get rid of them"

"Promise?"

Lavi nodded. "Then please help me."

"Can you stand?" Lavi asked her. Unsure she tried. Using all her will she used her shaky legs to stand but it was too much, the energy she had previously was sucked dry. She fell on her knees barely able to stay upright. Lavi watched as she attempted, but he knew what he had to do.

"I'll carry you." Lavi stood once more and made his way to her side, he placed one arm under her back and knees. "Just hold on, I can get help." She nodded and stayed silent.

Tamera felt warm and somewhat safe despite what had happened, she didn't know to trust him but he seemed sincere, just this once she could rely on a stranger. She wondered who he was and why would he help her. She couldn't hold enough strength to even hold her eyes open and as she shut them the world around her darkened.

Lavi carried the limp body in his arms, she felt so cold despite her fever. As gently as he could he ran towards the entrance where his friends planned to meet. Once there he found Kanda just finishing off a level two Akuma. Miranda stood behind him and she looked tired. "Oi Yuu!" Lavi called out. Kanda didn't look at Lavi, he just tensed from aggravation from being called by his birth name. "What have I told you stupid…" He didn't finish his insult because he had turned to see the girl in his arms. "Lavi, Kanda!" The soft voice belonged to Lenalee. When she realized what Lavi is holding onto she quickly ran over to see what was going on. "Is she…?"

"She's alive for the moment… It's Innocence, see these chains." Lavi replied gesturing to the thin red chains around her wrists.

"We should get her to the institute." Kanda said.

"I can rewind her wounds for the time being." Miranda stated, moving through the crowd of her friends. Miranda activated her innocence to heal her wounds, it cleared the bruising and sore bones but Miranda couldn't help what the innocence has done too her. "She'll be in less pain, for the time being."

"Where is Allen? We have to leave." Lavi said.

"We have to wait for Allen!" Lenalee felt worried for her good friend.

"We know! We aint going to leave without him!" Lavi replied feeling slight annoyance to Lenalee's constant worry for him even when he himself has full confidence that Allen is fine.

"Oi everyone!" The familiar voice belonged to none other than the white haired exorcist Allen. He came from where he left.

"Allen!" Lenalee said obviously happy to see him.

"Huh, what's-" Allen stopped talking as he approached Lavi. "Did she" Allen gulped, "swallow innocence?" He asked, he could tell by the pasty appearance of her skin. _It's a lot worse reaction than Lenalee. It might be because she hadn't had innocence previously? It's amazing that she is still alive._ Allen thought.

Allen and co. watched up above as the remaining Akuma fly high above the city, them all being too exhausted to even try to go after them. _Next time._ They all thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Now at the institute Miranda had turned off her time innocence off leaving Tamera with dark purple bruises and scraped skin. She was now in the hand of the nurses under constant watch. One by one each member of the institute visited, especially Lenalee and Komoui. Komoui mostly came on suspicion, but Lenalee being Lenalee, she kept visiting because she worried the most.

It was days before she woke, she felt cold and everything around her is black. Every now and then she would hear noises, like voices but none being familiar, except one voice of the boy who saved her. _"Is she really going to be alright?" Lavi asked. _

"_Her condition is improving, only time will tell... Death is still a possibility though." One of the nurses replied. _

_Death… _Tamera didn't want to die. She's young and still wanted to do many things. Even at a time like this she wanted to live just to thank the red haired man who saved her life.

Lavi stood at the door frame, his back leaning against the cool door. He watched the girls breathing, she's stable for now and the innocence around her wrists seemed to be helping her.

The nurses left the room to tend to other injured exorcists and told Lavi to yell out if anything changed.

At the corner of his eye, her finger twitched; she was waking up. Lavi turned his head quickly when he realised what he saw. The chains around her wrist and fingers glowed. As he walked closer her eye lids fluttered open.

"W-what's going on?" She asked. Obviously she wasn't quite with it, she's dizzy and her vision is blurred from the medicine they had been giving her to heal.

Lavi quickly ran to the door. "Oi everyone she's awake!" He called out loudly. When he turned to look at her, she was now sitting up and was staring at him with a confused expression. She was only covered by a thin sheet.

"Um…" Lavi muttered; he didn't know what to say.

"Yo, I'm Lavi!" He thought introducing himself would be best.

"Lavi… Are you the one who saved me?" She asked him, tilting her head slightly. Her eyes seemed somewhat brighter but they looked cloudy.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Thank you…" She thanked him with a genuine smile.

Lavi was shocked, they didn't get to the town in time and because of that she has been forced to become an exorcist. It isn't the ideal life for someone to live happily. If anything, he felt guilty.

"Ah finally she has awoken!" Komui entered the room, followed by Lenalee and two nurses.

"Thank goodness" Lenalee sat at a seat at Tamera's side with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Lenalee Lee. And yours?"

To Tamera, her words are slow and her brain wasn't quite functioning the way it normally would. It took her a second to reply "Tamera…Yuki."

"Nice to meet you Tamera…he is my big brother Komui and the red head is Lavi."

"Yeah… Lavi saved me. I remember."

"How much?" Komui asked.

"Everything until I lost conciseness sometime after Lavi carried me." She replied.

"Then what-" Komui started but was cut by the head nurse.

"Komui I think its best she recovers better before having to talk about _that._"

"Yeah you're right. Sorry Tamera."

"Now everyone she won't rest with all this commotion. It's time to leave!" The head nurse spoke angrily, making everyone jump and run out the room quickly.

Several hours later after joining Allen in the cafeteria Lavi and Allen headed their way towards the infirmary, due to training he wasn't able to come and say hi when she awoke, he thought after eating would be a good time.

As they got closer they heard a commotion; a girl screaming and things falling, coming from the room Tamera is in. Thinking the worst they began to run towards that room. Before they got there Tamera came running out only wearing white baggy pants that tightened with a black band around her ankles and thick bandages wrapped around her chest, thinner bandages were wrapped around various cuts too. Her skin looked pale still and purple due to bruising. Her long hair is tied up into a high pony tail and her feet were bare.

"L-Lavi! Help me, the woman is crazy she's trying to stab me!" Tamera leaped behind Lavi and clutched his back staring forwards. Allen stood with mouth gapped from surprise. "S-stab you?!" Lavi asked concerned of what she was on about. Seconds later the head nurse stepped in view holding a needle. Tamera clutched Lavi's long sleeved black t-shirt tighter. The nurse did look scary, Lavi had to admit, she stood tall with a sadistic smile while squirting the big needle.

"When you say stab, you mean she's trying to give you a needle?" Allen asked. Tamera nodded against Lavi's back. "They are scary!" She sobbed.

"I don't get it… Is she scared of needles or…the nurse?" Lavi asked obviously confused.

"Both…Maybe…" Allen guessed.

"C'mon Tamera, it won't hurt. You need it to get healthy again." Lavi tried comforting her.

"I don't like needles, never have. Can't I just swallow it somehow?"

Lavi shook his head. "Unfortunately it's not that type of medicine."

"B-b-but!"

Lavi twisted and moved to behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Alright Tamera, you must be strong. Needles are nothin'" He said pushing her towards her room.

"Oh… Lavi's being responsible…" Allen remarked.

"Shut it" Lavi replied.

Tamera refused to walk; she started to act even more childish. At least she seemed livelier.

As they got there the boys first noticed the fallen chairs, then the crumpled sheets were now on the floor. She had certainly made a mess.

Eventually she gave in and sat on one of the cushioned chairs. Allen and Lavi stood either side of her to watch her expressions as they thought it would be amusing. She scrunched her nose and eye lids tightly as the needle went into the side of her arm. "Oi it's over you can look now." Allen said.

"What really?"

"You didn't feel anything, did you?" Lavi asked after sighing.

"Y-yes it _really_ hurt!" Tamera lied being over dramatic.

"Baby" Lavi muttered.

Tamera replied by folding her arms and looking the other way. She then realized she didn't know the white haired boy with the pinkish red mark on the left side of his face and an odd looking hand.

"Uh hey, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Allen"

Tamera reached her hand out "Nice to meet you, you've most likely already heard but my name is Tamera" Allen had to stop himself from looking directly at the chains around her wrist, she would be used too it yet so it could offend her in some way. After all he knew what it was like.

"Alright young girl, instead of causing more trouble grab those clothes and Lenalee will show you your room where you can get dressed, you must stay here for a few nights. You still aren't recovered." She thinly smiled and stood up slowly as Lenalee approached.

Tamera then grabbed the clothes she was too sleep in and followed Lenalee out. Lavi and Allen watched as she left.

"Does… She know?" Lavi asked.

"She knows some… I had too when she realised the chains. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for her. So be nice." The nurse replied.

Allen glanced at Lavi who was still staring towards the door, with a smile he left for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

It's really quiet, not a single 's getting late and most of the exorcists were either training hard or heading off too bed. When Tamera dressed into a dark pink nightgown that barely reached her knees, she could barely stand; all the comotion she caused previously had come back to bite her in the ass. Lenalee offered her shoulders to lean on and Tamera gladly accepted.

They walked together through the corridors, Lenalee avoided people she knew would make a fuss about a newbie being in the institute, afterall they wanted to hold a welcoming party like they have done previously and Lenalee really wanted to surprise her when she had recovered. Besides that, Tamera shouldn't over do it.

"Thanks Lenalee." Tamera was grateful for her kindness.

"It's nothing, really." Lenalee replied.

"W-when we get back… Can you tell me all about being an exorcist?" Tamera had been only told small things like 'you are now an exorcist, you hunt down Akuma to save people.' All this overwhelmed her, she just wanted to go home.

Her question surprised Lenalee; sure she knew that Tamera would be very curious. But asking her seemed odd for some reason. She thought her brother would be a better choice.

"Of course." Lenalee said with a convincing smile. Tamera smiled in return.

When they arrived back at the infirmary, only those injured sat in bed and a few nurses tended to them. Lavi and Allen had already left.

Tamera gladly sat down on her bed and pulled the covers over her still scathed skin.

"An exorcist… Well as you know we fight Akuma to help humans. We're a selected few people that gain innocence, which is a weapon which is created to defeat the Akuma."

"Is this… what this is?" Tamera asked gesturing to her chained hands. Lenalee nodded. "I see, but what if I didn't want to become an exorcist?"

"It's not something you can run away from"

"I do not wish to become one at all… I just want to go home, see if everyone's okay."

"We can find out everything you want to but… Going home means you're putting your friends and family in danger-"

"I wouldn't be putting any family in danger, I don't have any…" Tamera cut off Lenalee and mumbled the last part, Lenalee still heard what she said and felt sympathy for the girl. Tamera hugged her knees and stared into her lap with a sadden expression. "My friends…are you okay?" She said softly to herself.

"I'm sure they are fine, the causalities were small."

"I hope so." She muttered.

~  
Lenalee explained her story, how she became an exorcist and why their innocence is similar. Tamera listened thoroughly and stayed quiet; Lenalee had to check multiple times if she was even listening because she really couldn't tell.

The night went slow, a window was left open slightly too from a request from someone else in the infirmary. It's a cold night, Tamera could feel the wind through the thin sheets. Every time she closed her eyes, thoughts clouded her mind. Everything from her friends, her town, the pain of landing from a fall, swallowing innocence and what her life would be like now; being an exorcist. Something she didn't want to be.

After all the thinking she finally felt her eyes felt heavy, her thoughts faded and finally sleep found her…

~  
Day's went by Tamera fast, finally within a week she was able to explore the institute and finally meet everyone.

But she hadn't yet; in fact people weren't even acknowledging her existence, with the exception of Lenalee and her group of friends.

She didn't know how to feel about that.

"Hey" Tamera turned her head to find Lenalee standing in the doorway.

"Lenalee!" Tamera said happily as she enthusiastically walked over to the person whom had come to visit almost every day.

"You ready?" She asked with a thin smile.

"For what?"

Lenalee stayed quiet then took Tamera's wrist.

"Just… Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't been writing this fic in a LONG while. Blame Fairy Tail because I got distracted by it.  
Since I've re-found my love for D Gray Man, I decided to keep writing this.  
This chapter is very long compared to the others. I hope you like it. **

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Lenalee?" Tamera asked in confusion.  
"Just to the cafeteria" She replied, not even looking at the brunette.  
Both girls passed several rooms before they finally had approached the cafeteria. It was odd to Tamera, everything seemed so dark and really quiet too.

As they walked in, someone chuckled to her right and suddenly, lights flicked on and there stood everyone in the infirmary cheering. She stood in shook, unsure of the situation. It wasn't until a large sign that read 'Welcome Tamera' on the roof of the room, so realized what was happening.

"Lavi, why did you laugh?! You ruined it" Lenalee scolded from the side. "Sorry" Lavi put his hand through his bright hair and smiled guiltily.

Tamera stood with a large smile; she never saw this coming. The thought of everyone welcoming her like this, brough tears to her aqua colored irises.  
"Oi, oi oi, you're not supposed to cry!" Lavi said in panic. "Sorry, It's just so nice of you..." She replied looking at the boy.

"Can we eat yet?" Allen asked.  
Lenalee scoffed in reply but nodded.  
"Moment ruined by Allen's stomach." Lavi muttered.  
"Is that, normal?" Tamera asked.  
"You have no idea." Lavi grinned and grabbed the girls wrist.  
"The chef makes great food, we have loads. So pick something" Lavi said as he directed the girl over to the table full of food, which had already had pieces of several foods missing from Allen already eating it. Tamera pulled her wrist away to get closer to the spot that has a pile of plates.  
"Allen slow down, I'm hungry!" Tamera said as she grabbed a plate and began to pick out her chosen food.  
It was going peaceful, until Allen and Tamera had both grabbed the same piece of chicken.  
"Let go!" She tugged on the meat and Allen tugged back.  
"She's feisty when it comes to food..." Lavi muttered as he watched in shock.  
"Allen, remember she's still recovering and food helps her energy." Lenalee said as she walked towards the two of them.  
Feeling defeated, the boy let go of his food and picked up another.  
"Oh... Thanks Allen!" She smiled brightly, thankful for him letting her have it.

Within an hour, she swore she had talked to everyone in the institute, they were all so welcoming and some of them were rather awkward but she enjoyed it.  
"So what do you think of everyone?" Lenalee asked as she sat down next to Tamera at one of the tables. She'd just finished talking to Miranda who was sitting in front of her, but she decided to go find herself a drink of some sort.  
"They're so welcoming, it's... nice." Tamera told her.  
Lenalee smiled in returned.  
"Do you think you can stand us?" Lenalee asked as a joke and Tamera giggled.

"Hmmm, I suppose. But I'll have to sort out Allen's greediness with food, or we may never get a long." Tamera said jokingly.  
"Good luck with that one" Another voice replied and as the girls turned, they found Kanda and Lavi walking towards them.  
It was definitely Lavi who had wished her luck.  
"I get the feeling, food is very important to you?" Lavi asked as he sat across from Tamera.  
"It's important for everyone, Lavi" She replied.  
"Not everyone fights with Allen about food, well maybe Yuu. But he doesn't count." Lavi told her.  
"Idiot rabbit, Kanda, call me Kanda!"  
Lenalee, Lavi and Tamera ignored him.  
"Well living in an orphanage full of hungry kids, everyone kinda took more then they should and well I learned not to take the pleasures of a full meal every night." Tamera replied and everyone fell silent of what else to say.

"Oh well, that's all different now. Let's talk about something else" Tamera smiled at her new group of friends and they were hesitant to return the smile, but after a second, they returned the smile. "So, how long until I can go home and see if everyone's alright?" She asked.  
"When did we work out this?" Lavi cut in, obviously confused.  
"Please, I need to see if they are okay." She pleaded.  
"I'll talk to my brother." Lenalee said.  
"Thank you Lenalee" Lenalee only smiled in return.  
"Still, you have some recovering to do and training, you'll have to wait a while." Lavi said as he leaned back on his chair.  
"I know, I know." She muttered. Tamera was feeling much better, her wrists were a dull ache and her energy was slowly returning but even she knew, walking, fighting, training and using her innocence was a little to much for now.

"Krawrykins, here!" Lavi suddenly called through the crowd of people. Suddenly, a large pale man stepped through and he stared right at Tamera.  
"Uh hi?" Tamera said nervously; he looked kind of scary to her.  
"Hi, T-Tamera, is it?" He stuttered. She figured he was way more nervous than herself. Tamera nodded and smiled in hopes he wouldn't feel so nervous.  
"Tam, this is Krawry" Lenalee said as Krory sat down on the other side of Lavi.  
"Sorry I missed it, I had to talk to Komui about something" The man said apologetically.  
"It's fine, Krawrykins. Tamera was overrun by people greeting her at the same time, greeting you later on, probably helped her out. Right?" Lavi said as he gestured towards Tamera with a nod of his head. "R-right. Big help." She smiled and went along with Lavi's words.

"Anyway, I think it's time you go get fitted, you need a uniform before you head out." Lenalee told her. "Where do i go?" she asked.  
"Don't worry, I will accompany you." Lenalee said as she stood.  
Tamera nodded and followed the girl behind.

The fitting went dreadfully long, Tamera just wanted to grab Lenalee and run. It was boring, the lady seemed grumpy and being poked by sharp pins while standing there half naked definitely put Tamera out of her comfort zone. Tamera was slightly smaller than Lenalee and curvier too and of coarse they didn't have her exact size, so they had to fix a bigger size to fit.  
Finally, after the lady measured every inch of Tamera and many apologies from Tamera because of how long it took, they finally got to leave.  
She wouldn't have the uniform for a few days yet, but she was promised it before she was to head out on her first mission.  
That was a relief.


	7. Chapter 7

Training began the next day, it was nothing too difficult; Lavi was in charge of teaching Tamera the basic skills of self defense, since she had _none_. He went easy on her, and they took many breaks. Still, she felt very exhausted.

Apparently to Lavi, she 'sucks' at defending herself, the moves used to protect yourself wasn't the problem to her, it was the constant closeness of an attractive guy that distracted her every time, but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

"So how's it going?" Allen called as he walked into the training room. Both stopped what they were doing and looked over to the new voice in the room. They noticed Allen and his companion Timcampy sitting on the top of his white hair.  
"Slow" Tamera answered.  
"Heh, no she sucks." Lavi said looking at Tamera.  
"Lavi, that wasn't very nice!" Allen scolded.  
"I've never had to fight before, so it's acceptable!" Tamera told Lavi and Allen nodded his head in agreement.  
"Alright, alright. I'm _sorry._ But seriously, you haven't even activated your innocence yet and we all head out soon." Lavi replied.  
"I know, I know. I'm trying, okay?" Tamera said. Lavi had annoyed her and they all knew it. The girl sighed and began to walk to Allen, he quickly made his way to her, because she wasn't walking straight. Tamera hang onto Allen's arm as she turned back to look at the Junior Bookman.  
He spoke instead of her. "I went easy today, once your innocence is activated and your healthy, not even Lenalee will go easy on you."  
"Again, I know." She said.  
"I think we should let Tam rest for today, she isn't looking good. Okay, Lavi?" Allen spoke.  
Lavi nodded and Allen led Tamera out of the room.

...

"Wait Allen, what's in there?" Tamera asked as she pointed a rather large door. They had only just exited the training room and they were walking through the many walls of the institute. Allen humorously laughed, remembering some rather scary memories.  
"In there is where the scientists do their experiments. Don't go in there alone, you might end up two feet tall with hair passed your ankles." Allen smiled as if it was a good thing.  
"W-what?" Tamera asked in shock. She couldn't believe they did experiments like _that_.  
"Sorry Tam, I was only half kidding."  
"Half kidding?"  
"Heh well, this one time I ended up with longer hair, but I got out of it easy." Allen sighed as he recalled each moment, "Lavi and Kanda got the worst, they turned into kids again."  
"Aw, I would love to have seen that!" Tamera told him. Seeing both Kanda and Lavi as kids, would have been totally amusing to her.  
"Knowing our luck, it could totally happen again. So don't worry." Both laughed as Allen walked the girl back to her room.

...

Just two days later, Tamera was to activate her innocence.  
And to help her out, was Allen. She was told that his innocence had broken once before and he managed to get it back, which apparently is hard to do.  
Allen was more than happy to, well he seemed to be. It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone he was against it anyway.

Then finally after a few tips, she did it and all it took was concentration. The girls wrists lit up of red and flashed white and suddenly the thin chains that were wrapped around her middle fingers, were now two red daggers that curved to one side. They hang to her sides, they did not fall to the floor due to a chain being connected that was still wrapped around her wrists.  
Tamera was too much in shock, she stared in awe as they dangled at her sides.  
"Alright!" Allen said cheerfully.  
"Now transform it back." He said.  
"Uh how?" She asked as she lifted them to inspect them.  
"Just wish them back, I guess..."

And so she did, and on cue they transformed back into the thin chains.  
"Wow" She mumbled.  
"Alright" Allen said with a smile, but then his expression changed when he remembered something. "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. Me, Kanda and Lenalee will be leaving to Asia a few days before you. You will be traveling with Lavi and Krawry. And don't worry, your home is on the way, so you can visit, but you can't stay long. We'll need you guys as soon as possible."  
"I see-." She was cut off by another voice.

"Tamera!" Lenalee called as she entered the room.  
"Lenalee, what's wrong?" Tamera asked.  
"My brother is insisting that you talk to him about the day Lavi found you." As Lenalee's words left her mouth, horrid memories flew through Tamera's mind.  
The girl nodded slowly in reply.

...

Both girls now sat by Komui's desk, Lenalee was going to leave them alone but Tamera wanted her to stay, so she did.  
"Tamera, It's good to see you feeling better." Komui smiled as he looked at her remaining bandages that were wrapped around cuts on her arms.  
"Yeah" Tamera replied with an awkward smile.  
"So... can you tell me about that day?" He asked.  
Tamera only nodded again, but after a slight pause, she spoke of her horrifying memory; how she was coming home from volunteer work, the Akuma who was dressed as a kid and how the Earl forced her innocence down her throat.

"Did you notice some odd occurrence before hand?" The man asked. Tamera gave a look of confusion.  
"No... Everything was normal." She replied.  
"Brother, the Earl... He hates exorcists, so why would he create another one?" Lenalee asked, her voice was coated with fear.  
Komui only sighed and stood, indicating that he had no idea.

...

A week later, Tamera was fully healed with no bandages, Lenalee and Allen had already left and Tamera felt a little lonely without her closest friend in the Institute.  
Suddenly she heard a polite knock at her door and a familiar voice came through "Hey, I have your uniform" she soon realized it was Miranda.  
She opened the door and was greeted by a comforting smile.  
"Oh thanks Miranda." She said, taking the inform off of her.  
"Lavi-san said you'll be leaving soon, so you are too hurry up."  
"Uh okay...sure." Tamera slightly tilted forward and smiled once again.  
The girl in front of her waved her hand and left her alone.

Tamera dressed in the uniform, she'd never worn something so odd. She didn't expect it, but it kind of suited her. Though she may have hated being fitted into the uniform, she did not regret it one bit.  
After checking herself out in the mirror for several minutes, she parted her hair at the back so that her hair would sit over the front. She hadn't taken notice of its length until now, she was amazed it had grown almost passed her elbows.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud knock, it certainly wasn't Miranda. "Oi hurry up!" the voice definitely belonged to Lavi.  
"Ahh sorry, I'm coming!" She called out, as she hurriedly grabbed her bag full of woman supplies and her limited amount of clothes she'd borrowed off Lenalee. Tamera certainly needed to grab some clothes of hers while she went back home.

With the backpack on her back, the girl opened the door to find both Lavi and Krawry waiting for her.  
As she stepped out, she realized how much taller they were to her. That did not help her height complexion, she missed standing next to Allen.

Lavi and Krawry both inspected the girl, they had usually only seen her in old clothes of Lenalee's and occasionally a nighty of Miranda's. She looked good, her hair looked soft from a recent wash and her skin no longer was pale or bruised. Lavi's sight soon left from the girls face and fell on her chest. The boy soon realized her assets.  
Tamera soon noticed Lavi's expression, but she didn't exactly realize what he was staring at. "Lavi, is something wrong?"  
"S-strike!" He yelled out and his expression creeped her out.  
"Ummm... O-okay." She mumbled as she ignored him and pushed passed the perverted boy, she looked at Krawry who only sighed but then smiled at her.

...

"We have to row the boat out...?" She asked as the two boys stepped in it.  
"Well only one person does it... here" Lavi nodded and held his hand out, indicating for her to take it. She was hesitant, the weird look he gave her before had made her weary of him, but she was known for being a klutz. She decided to take his offer and she held onto his hand as she stepped into the small black boat. His hand was twice the size of hers and really warm too. Tamera couldn't help the slight blush.  
"Excited?" Lavi asked, grabbing the oar.  
"Not really, nervous mostly..." She replied. The boat then started to move.  
"I was nervous too, don't worry." Krawry said next to her with a smile.  
"Oh... I'll try not to." She replied looking out at the darkness from the tunnel.

Truth was, the more they went on, the more nervous she got. She wasn't sure if it had something to do with the fact that she probably had to fight Akuma or that there was that chance that her friends back home were dead. Either way, Tamera wasn't in for a good couple of days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Little bit short, but oh well you get that. Reviews?  
**

* * *

Lavi sat at the window side of the train that him and his friends were riding to their destination. The boy stared out the window, looking out towards the dark scenery. They'd been on the train for hours, his legs hurt and to top it all off, he could not move.  
Tamera had fallen asleep next to him, and somehow she ended up using his arm as a pillow. Lavi didn't mind really, after all he had heard from Lenalee that she was having nightmares and right now she looked peaceful. He'd feel bad if she awoke now.

He looked over at Crory, who was sleeping across from them and he was spread out and comfortable. Lavi envied him.

..

Morning came too quick for Tamera, the heat from the sun came through the window of the train had woken her from her first peaceful sleep in a long time. When she felt something move next to her, she leaped backwards in fright.  
She realized she'd used Lavi as a pillow as she slept.  
The poor boy looked _awkward; _his head rested on the on the window and his body seemed to be resting it's weight on his his neck.  
Lavi was sure to have a sore neck when he woke.

Lavi mumbled something unintelligible as he slowly awoke.  
He knew as soon as he straightened himself up, that he has a kink in his neck and a numb arm from using it as a pillow. "Ouch..." He mumbled sleepily as straightened his neck out.  
"Lavi, uh so how did you... sleep?" She asked, watching as he tilted his head side to side in hopes of stretching it out.  
He couldn't quite look at her, due to his neck not letting him turn that far around but he did try.  
"Oh you know, I slept fine, even sleeping in an awkward position with someone using you as a pillow is totally comfortable." Lavi said with sarcasm.  
"Ah sorry..." She apologized and stood with a light stretch.  
"It's fine, next time though, I'm bringing pillows." He said with a genuine smile.  
It took them a both a second to realize Crory wasn't where they left him.  
"Oi Crory-kins!" Lavi called throughout the train in hopes to find where his friend had gotten too. Tamera then followed behind.  
...

They were almost there, so close that Tamera could see her town through the window of the carriage she was riding. Tamera had no idea what she was feeling, it was something like excitement or nervous, she couldn't quite tell.  
"Looks like we're almost here." Crory said as he peeped outside the window next to him.  
"You okay? you look a little bit pale" Lavi asked Tamera, she couldn't tell but he was probably right.  
"Yeah..." She she almost a whisper, she paused "I think..." Tamera added.  
No one else had nothing else to say, so no one spoke.

Minutes later, they were there. As they stepped out, they soon realized what tragedy had occurred. Tamera looked around, her skin was more paler now and her eyes were close to tears.  
Half the town was in ashes and the other was completely wiped out. They could hear the faint noises of construction and people, so Tamera ran to find the closest civilian.  
Lavi and Crory followed closely behind as she called out unfamiliar names of her friends. But both boys knew, Tamera was most likely going to be in a lot of heartbreak soon.


End file.
